Blueberry Nights
by Mandddie
Summary: Misao es una joven que fue abandonada por su madre en un ancianato al nacer, durante la época de finales de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Aoshi es un hombre codiciado, heredero de una importante empresa local. ¿Será Misao capaz de enamorarle? AxM SxM KxK


Bueno, éste es mi primer Fic de Rurouni Kenshin, y es un AoshixMisao. Se ambienta en Boston al culminar la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Sinceramente sé muy poco sobre las costumbres y cultura japonesas, por eso espero que mi adaptación sea de su agrado.

Soy algo así como una novatilla con esto, así que si ven algún error por ahí, me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber, y lo corregiré de inmediato.

Que la disfruten!

**Blueberry Nights**

By: Mandy Redfield

**Prólogo**

La alegría y la euforia llenaban cada rincón de la ciudad aquella noche. Los fuegos artificiales, los cánticos y los llantos de alegría no paraban de verse y escucharse entre la multitud aglomerada en las plazas y calles de la ciudad de Boston.

Después de 6 años de muerte y destrucción, la guerra había finalizado. Japón se había rendido, y la paz y el alivio podían sentirse como si de un manto de seda extendiéndose por las calles se tratara.

Los pueblerinos gritaban animados sobre la grandeza de su nación, blandiendo sus jarras y vasos con prepotencia. Las mujeres reían y se alzaban las faldas, los hombres se emborrachaban en los bares y corrían eufóricos a los burdeles, los niños gritaban y se abrazaban, contagiándose de la alegría que los rodeaba. Ninguna de las personas que celebraba pareció notar a la joven y moribunda mujer que corría con dificultad, abriéndose paso entre la gente con una manta fuertemente sujeta, la cual protegía entre sus brazos.

La mujer aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos, llevándose por delante a pequeños niños que gritaban y la insultaban, señalándole con el dedo, hasta que por fin divisó el sitio que andaba buscando: Un vecindario bastante amplio, con gigantescos jardines. Propiedades de ricos sin duda.

Se detuvo y miró el bulto que llevaba entre los brazos, y una lágrima teñida de carmín cruzó el rostro pálido, ya casi sin vida de la mujer, hasta llegar a la carita de la pequeña bebé envuelta en las mantas, que a pesar del ruido, dormitaba tranquilamente.

—Te amo... Mi bebé.

La desgraciada mujer se acercó a la casa más cercana y depositó a la criatura al pie de las escaleras, conteniendo las lágrimas. Se apartó un poco y miró a su pequeña por última vez. No podía hacer nada por ella. Le quedaba poco tiempo de vida y no había forma de que abandonara a su propia hija a su suerte en cualquier sitio. No sabía a quién pertenecía aquella casa, pero se veía muy amplia y arreglada. Solo esperaba que los dueños tuvieran corazón y no enviaran a su hija a un orfanato.

Lanzó un tembloroso beso a la niña, y se marchó a paso lento, sin prisa alguna, perdiéndose tétricamente en la noche sin estrellas, sintiendo como el pecho se le trancaba bajo los efectos del profundo olor a pólvora que inundaba el ambiente, y de la terrible tristeza que la embargó al oír como una puerta se abría, y una mujer dejaba escapar un grito de sorpresa.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

La brisa fresca de abril le acariciaba el rostro agradablemente, arrancando satisfactorios suspiros de su boca y alborotando su larga cabellera color ébano.

La primavera había llegado por fin, y la joven Misao no podía estar más contenta, ya que aquel, era un claro indicio de que era Abril... Y que pronto llegaría su cumpleaños. Ilusionada, la chica se lanzó en la hierba y sonrío, frotando sus pies descalzos contra el suelo.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó, sin pensar en nada ni nadie... Valiéndose de su oído para escuchar el piar de los pájaros y el sonido del río que fluía más abajo.

—Misao...

Cómo si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría encima, la joven se levantó de golpe, bastante alterada.

—¿Sano?—Preguntó la chica con un dejo de sorpresa—.

—Para servirle señorita—Respondió a su vez una voz masculina, juguetona—.

—Siéntate aquí conmigo. ¿No estás ocupado, verdad?

—Para ti, jamás.

Misao escuchó el ruido de las pisadas de Sano sobre la hierba, y luego cómo éste se dejaba caer a su lado, rodeando su cuerpecito con los bazos.

Sanosuke Sagara era un hombre muy especial para Misao.

Era hijo de Alemanes, pero huyó de su tierra junto con su madre luego de que los Nazis asesinaran a su padre por su ascendencia judía. Al llegar a América y siendo solo un adolescente, se dedicó a trabajar en una carpintería y al fallecer su madre, se mudó a Boston, en dónde consiguió empleo como ayudante del ancianato que pertenecía a la madre de Misao. A pesar de la serie de desgracias que marcaban su vida, Sano era un hombre feliz y muy bromista, al que le encantaba hacer chistes a costas de la joven de cabellos negros.

Era joven y muy atractivo, o por lo menos eso decían las empleadas del ancianato, quienes se la pasaban insinuándosele al joven Sagara. A Misao no le importaba mucho, ella le amaba como a un hermano y eso jamás cambiaría. Sin él, ella no sería nada.

Misao se acomodó entre los brazos de su amigo, aún sonriendo, y volvió a concentrarse en el relajante sonido que se reproducía en los alrededores. Con delicadeza, llevó su mano al pecho de su joven confidente y trazó la línea de sus pectorales descubiertos con el dedo.

Para ambos, este acto era bastante común. Desde que era una niña, ella siempre lo había hecho, como una manera de exploración. Utilizaba sus manos para comprender, para sentir y para conocer un mundo que le era imposible visualizar.

—Oye, comadreja... Creo que deberíamos volver a casa. Has pasado mucho tiempo fuera, y Okon ha dicho que ésta noche llegará un nuevo internado y necesita de nuestra ayuda ahora que el señor Hiko no está.—Exclamó Sanosuke en voz baja, justo en el oído de su amiga—.

—¡Agh! ¡Quedémonos un poco más!—Suplicó la chica con un puchero— Quiero dormir aquí, al aire libre.

—¡Pero si ya se está poniendo el sol! Venga niña, hazme caso.

El muchacho tomó los hombros de Misao con delicadeza, apartándola de su cuerpo para así poder ponerse de pie. Luego, le sujetó la mano y se las arregló para levantarla y ayudarla a caminar hasta el ancianato. Misao no lo necesitaba en realidad, pero a él siempre se le salía lo de caballero cuando andaba con alguna mujer, y sobre todo con ella, que padecía de un problemilla bastante molesto.

Misao era ciega. Había nacido así, y se había valido de los sentidos que le funcionaban para poder subsistir. Gracias a Dios, se había criado en un hogar, en donde la ayuda y el apoyo nunca le faltaban. De no ser así, la chica probablemente ni tendría la más mínima voluntad de vivir, y es que en aquellos tiempos, los discapacitados no eran muy bien aceptados en la sociedad.

—¡Missy...! Missy, te estaba esperando... ¿Dónde andabas?

La voz melosa que escucharon ambos chicos desde un punto no muy lejano, le indicó a Misao que habían llegado a casa. Su madre siempre la recibía con ese tono de voz tan desesperado, como si la aludida hubiera desaparecido por semanas.

—Mamá, fui al río, eso es todo. Sano me acompañó.

—¡Oh, gracias querido, eres un sol!—Exclamó la madre de la joven, refiriéndose al pelicastaño amigo de su hija—. Ahora, me gustaría que por favor Sano, me acompañaras a esperar a nuestro nuevo huésped. Al parecer, es un anciano que viene de una familia bastante adinerada, y tenemos que rendirle los honores necesarios y dar una buena impresión.

—Eh... Entendido señora Okon. Déjeme llevo a Missy a su habitación y bajo a ayudarle.—Dijo Sanosuke, tomando a la pequeña por los hombros, haciendo ademán de llevársela.

—No, espera.—Lo detuvo Misao—. ¿Puedo quedarme en la sala con los abuelos? ¡Sé como llegar! No necesito que me guíen.

Tanto Okon como Sanosuke, miraron a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros. Misao podía ser ciega, pero era sumamente orgullosa a pesar de su inocencia y dulzura, y le molestaba que los demás la miraran con lástima o pena. Le gustaba demostrar que sabía defenderse sola, y que no necesitaba que nadie anduviera detrás de ella las 24 horas del día.

—Bien, sí. Sólo ten cuidado. Ven Sano, ya deben estar por llegar.

La muchacha se pasó una mano por el cabello cuando se supo sola, y se dio la vuelta con decisión. Aguzó el oído lo más que pudo, y captó voces que provenían de su izquierda. _''Bien, allí debe estar la entrada a la salita'', _pensó, y se dirigió sin dudarlo, al sitio del cual venía el sonido. Pronto pudo tocar con los pies las escaleras, y supo que había podido llegar.

Entró a la casa con rapidez, saludó a los ancianos residentes, a quienes ella llamaba ''Abuelos'', y palpó la pared hasta identificar el punto exacto en donde se hallaba el piano de su madre. No prestó atención a los viejos que conversaban en voz muy alta debido a la sordera, y se dispuso a tocar. Tenía unas repentinas ganas de ello. Fue entonces, cuando una presencia desconocida la hizo detenerse de golpe.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Aoshi suspiró, mientras observaba de reojo a su padre. Le preocupaba muchísimo su actitud. No había sido el mismo de antes desde que el hermano de Aoshi, había muerto en la guerra. El joven no lo culpaba. Ni él había sido el mismo desde el momento en que se enteró de la muerte de Mamoru, pero Okina estaba muy anciano ya. No quería verle enfermar más por la tristeza.

—Padre... ¿Seguro que quieres ir a un sitio como ese? Yo mismo puedo hacerme cargo de ti, obviamente no es ningún problema.—Exclamó Aoshi, deseándo poder hacer recapacitar a su padre—.

—Hijo, hijo... Por favor. Ya estoy viejo Aoshi, no quiero ser una carga para ti... Y te aseguro que lo soy—Agregó el anciano, al ver que su hijo abría la boca para replicar—. He vivido muchas cosas, y ahora lo que quiero, es paz y tranquilidad. Alejarme de todo, ¿comprendes?

El joven no agregó nada más. Había estado mucho tiempo tratando de que Okina cambiara de parecer, pero de nada servía. Empujar un poco más, no lo llevaría a ningún lado.

—Ahora hijo... Me gustaría que me hicieras un último favor.

—No hables como si te fueras a morir mañana padre. ¿Que necesitas?

—Quiero que te cases Aoshi. Quiero que me des un nieto antes de que me vaya de este mundo. ¿Podrás?

El joven Shinomori observó a su padre exigiendo una explicación. Al no obtenerla, optó por responderle al anciano calmadamente.

—Padre, no lo veo conveniente. Debo encargarme yo de tu empresa, ¿en que momento podré mantener a una familia?

—Aoshi, Aoshi, la empresa es lo de menos. Lo que quiero que tengas, es una mujer que te ame. Que te dé un hijo y a mi un nieto. ¿Acaso es eso tan difícil?

—Pero...

—Por favor hijo. Discutiremos esto luego. Mira, ya estamos llegando.—Informó Okina, señalando el ancianato con una sonrisa—.

Aoshi desistió de sus intentos de hacer a su padre entender que en aquellos momentos no quería una familia, y se dedicó a observar con reproche el lugar en donde Okina pensaba pasar el resto de sus días. No iba a mentir, no le agradaba para nada aquel lugar. Era una simple casa de dos pisos, con un jardín y aparentemente un amplio patio trasero. Su casa actual, era 20 veces más grande que aquel sitio. Y le ganaba en belleza además.

—Padre...

—No se porqué insistes Aoshi. Ya estamos aquí, y no cambiaré de opinión.

Dicho esto, uno de los criados de la familia Shinomori les abrió la puerta del coche, y ayudó a Okina a salir, colocándolo sobre una silla de ruedas. Aoshi suspiró y salió tras ambos hombres.

Esperándolo en la entrada, se hallaba una sonriente mujer alta y curvilínea, con abundante pelo negro y un vestido floreado sencillo combinado con un delantal. A su lado, se mantenía en pie un joven mucho más alto que ella, con una mata de pelo castaño bastante alborotada, ojos verdes y una franela que dejaba su pecho al descubierto. Los observaba llegar con una ceja alzada, pero con una expresión de infinito aburrimiento. La mujer, por otro lado, parecía bastante nerviosa, y no paraba de alisarse el delantal con las manos.

—Buenas tardes, Señores Shinomori—Saludó Okon, haciendo una leve reverencia ante Aoshi y su padre al estos llegar frente a ella—. Mi nombre es Okon Makimashi, y el es mi ayudante, Sanosuke Sagara.

Sanosuke dió un par de pasos adelante y les tendió la mano a Aoshi y a Okina, y en respuesta, ambos le devolvieron el saludo. Luego de esto, Sano volvió a su posición inicial al lado de Okon.

—Si me permiten guiarlos por acá, para que conozcan la estancia...

La mujer hizo un gesto a los Shinomori, y éstos la siguieron a través del jardín, hasta llegar a la entrada del lugar. Dentro, Aoshi no podía negar que había un ambiente bastante... Agradable.

Las lámparas de gota iluminaban tenuemente el lugar, mientras varios ancianos conversaban bastante entusiasmados en un sofá grande y delicado. La leve y calmada música de las tonadas de un piano, llenaron a Aoshi de tranquilidad... Hasta que la melodía se detuvo de repente con una nota parcialmente aguda y molesta.

El más joven de los Shinomori miró instantáneamente a su alrededor, en busca del pianista, y se sorprendió de ver sentada frente al piano y de espaldas a él, a una muchacha bastante pequeña y delgada. Lo único que podía ver de ella era la larga trenza que tenía hecha, y que contenía una tupida pero lacia mata de cabello oscuro.

—Misao...—Le oyó susurrar Aoshi al joven de pelo castaño llamado Sanosuke, quién corrió hacia la chica con rapidez, y la tomó por la espalda, mientras le hablaba con preocupación—.

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza y soltó una ligera y despreocupada risita. Luego se levantó, y por fin se dió la vuelta.

Al verla, Aoshi se quedó helado. Era baja y quizá demasiado delgada, pero era sin duda, una genuina belleza; La piel de su rostro lucía suave y tersa, casi se asemejaba a la porcelana. Tenía los labios finos y de un leve color rosa, que los hacía resaltar sobre su piel nevada, y su cabello negro hacía contraste con lo más fascinante del rostro de la muchacha: Sus ojos. Eran espectaculares, casi irreales, de un color verde ocre extraordinario. Sin embargo, había algo... Eran extraños. No parecían tener vida, ya que no se movían y no parecían fijarse en nada en particular. Entonces, fue cuando Aoshi cayó en cuenta. La muchacha era ciega.

—¡Misao, cariño! Ven, te presento a los Shinomori. Éste de acá es el Señor Okina, y se quedará con nosotros un tiempo—Le informó Okon a la joven, quien ayudada por Sanosuke, pudo tenderle la mano al Señor Shinomori—. Y este caballero de por aquí es su hijo, Aoshi.

Aoshi dió un paso adelante, y con toda la delicadeza del mundo, tomó la mano de la joven entre las suyas mientras le hacía una reverencia, y se la besó, sin apartar los ojos del rostro fascinante de la chica.

Las mejillas de Misao se encendieron al instante, y en sorpresa ante esto, se llevo las temblorosas manitas a los costados de su rostro, bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

—Misao Makimashi...—Se la arregló para murmurar la chica de cabellos negros, aún apenada—.

—Aoshi Shinomori. Es un gusto.

Antes de que ella pudiera agregar algo, Sanosuke gruñó, pasó un brazo por su hombro y la escoltó escaleras arriba, dejando abajo a un bastante confundido Aoshi.

—¿Él es su...?

—No.—Respondió Okon a la pregunta no culminada del joven Shinomori—. Sano es como su hermano. La cuida mucho, más que todo debido a su condición.

—¿Es su hija señora Okon?—Preguntó Okina con curiosidad—.

—Me enorgullece decir que lo es.—Respondió humildemente la Señora Makimashi, quien se apresuró a cambiar el tema y a continuar enseñando la casa a los Shinomori, ayudada por Sanosuke que bajó segundos después de haber dejado a Misao en su cuarto—.

Al finalizar el recorrido por el ancianato, Okina se decidió a quedarse. Aoshi aceptó a regañadientes, firmó los papeles presentados por Okon, y se marchó en su coche, prometiendo a su padre volver el fin de semana.

Mientras se iba, una joven seguía ruborizada escaleras arriba, y se preguntaba confundida una y otra vez, que demonios le había pasado cuando Aoshi le había besado la mano. Fue extraño e incómodo, pero la hizo sentir bien de alguna forma. Sin embargo le preocupaba, ya que era algo nuevo para ella.

Bueno, ya le preguntaría a su madre al día siguente. Por los momentos, solo deseaba dormir. Y fue entonces cuando cayó placenteramente en los brazos de Morfeo.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Llevo escribiendo esto desde hace tiempo, pero tuve algo de temor a publicarlo por no ser tan bueno como muchos otros AoshixMisao. Es corto porque es más que todo una prueba, a ver que tal me va. Si lo consideran bueno, subo el siguiente cap. De todas formas, apreciaría sus Reviews en conjunto con sus sugerencias, críticas y opiniones. **

**Un beso enorme! **


End file.
